peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel May 1990 Lee Tape 72
Tape ; Name *Peel May 1990 Lee Tape 72 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-05-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *Code 6: Edge Of Insanity (12" - Forgotten Moments) Nu Groove NG 04 10 May 1990 *Critical Rhythm Featuring Jango Thriller & Vandal: Eastern Breeze (Authentic Mix) (12" - It Could Not Happen) Nu Groove NG 044 10 May 1990 *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Just Mellow (The Norman Cook 12" Remix) (12") Syncopate 12SY 35 14 May 1990 *Tinklers: Simple Song Of Simple Faith (album - Casserole) Shimmy Disc SHIMMY 025 14 May 1990 *Love Corporation: Palatial (7" - Palatial (Danny Rampling Remix)) Creation CRE 076 14 May 1990 *snippet *Silk Tymes Leather: That's How It Is (album - It Ain't Where Ya From...It's Where Ya At) Geffen GHS 24289 14 May 1990 *Scratch & Striker: Labrish (split 7" with Bob Marley & The Wailers - Mr. Chatterbox / Labrish) Jackpot JPR 7008 14 May 1990 *Soho: Hot Music (Jazz Mix) (12" - Give It Up / Hot Music) United Sounds Of America USA 918 14 May 1990 *Inga: Riding Into Blue (Sun Electric Mix) (12") WEA 9031-71466-0 14 May 1990 *Silk Tymes Leather: The Woman In Me (album - It Ain't Where Ya From...It's Where Ya At) Geffen GHS 24289 15 May 1990 *Inspiral Carpets: Sackville (Chris Nagle's Dubville Mix) (promo 12" - Commercial Rain) Mute P DUNG 10 T 15 May 1990 *R.S.H.: Laughing While Intoxicated (Dope House Mix) (12") Dopewax DW 007 16 May 1990 *Silk Tymes Leather: The Rhyme Goes On (album - It Ain't Where Ya From...It's Where Ya At) Geffen GHS 24289 16 May 1990 *Inspiral Carpets: Commercial Rain (Hog Mix) (promo 12") Mute P DUNG 10 T 16 May 1990 *Shorty The President: Half Way Tree Pressure (v/a album - Let There Be Version, Rupie Edwards & Friends) Trojan TRLS 280 16 May 1990 *Terry Hunter: Madness (Armando's House Mix) (12") Muzique MR004 16 May 1990 *Silk Tymes Leather: New Jack Thang (album - It Ain't Where Ya From...It's Where Ya At) Geffen GHS 24289 17 May 1990 *Shorty The President: Yamaha Skank (v/a album - Let There Be Version, Rupie Edwards & Friends) Trojan TRLS 280 17 May 1990 *KGB: The Big Payback (12") Select FMS 62351 17 May 1990 *Terry Hunter: Back 2 House (The House Mix) (12" - Madness) Muzique MR004 17 May 1990 *Kev Hopper: The Sound Of Gyroscopes (12") Ghetto Recording Company ‎GTGT 10 17 May 1990 *Tracer: Love Fantasy (12") Nu Groove NG 047 likely 21 May 1990 *Tom Salta: The New Generation-Lost Boy Fright Night Mix (12 inch)' (More Music) 21 May 1990 *Tinklers: 'Magazine (LP-Casserole)' (Shimmy Disc) 21 May 1990 *Silk Tymes Leather: Taking No Shorts (album - It Ain't Where Ya From...It's Where Ya At) Geffen GHS 24289 likely 21 May 1990 File ;Name *1990-05-xx Peel Show LE072 ;Length *1:35:57 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE072 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes